


Destiel short story.

by Mad_Lil_Trickster_Alice



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sad, smut MAYBE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lil_Trickster_Alice/pseuds/Mad_Lil_Trickster_Alice
Summary: Just some short stories and things I think of when I'm bored.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean’s hand reached out aimlessly in the simi-lit room, his breath coming out in small gasps as he tried to fight the air. He let out a small, child like wine as he fought harder.  
“Please.. No..,” he mumbled to himself, as he tried to reach out into the darkness. His closed eyes teared up again, as he let out a loud scream. He was dreaming, yet he still fought. He fought for what he saw.  
He saw a dark room, and across from that room was his angel, well, former angel, tied to a chair. A masked figure holding the silver of a blade against his neck. Tears ran down Dean’s cheek, and onto his tear soaked pillow. The man he loved's bright blue eyes shone with fear as the masked figure yelled at Dean.  
“No.. Please,” Dean mumbled again, unable to move as the man went to slice Castiel’s throat. Dean’s whimper was heard, before the light faded from those bright blue eyes, and Dean let out another pained scream.  
“C-CAS?!”, The man yelled into the night, as he shot back up. He looked around the dark, empty room as he realized it was just a dream. He went to rub his face, his hands wiping away the salty tears that now stained his face and pillow. Dean’s heart raced as he breathed in, fighting the tears that prickled down his cheeks anyways, as he thought about the dream. “M-My Cas.. I should’ve told you..”, Dean cried, quietly at first, but then louder. His breath coming out in loud bursts as he hiccupped. He curled up under his blanket. He missed his angel, the bright blue eyes watching him in the night. He ached for the angels confused stare as Dean cracked a joke, he ached for the ragged breathing of the man breathed from across the room during hunts. He couldn't take it anymore, he felt Cas’ absence in the core of his soul, he felt the emptyness in his heart.  
“I should’ve told you…”, he repeated once more, as he laid back, his large hands gripping the one object that he had left of Castiel. He looked down at the large, blood stained and dirty trench coat. It smelled of Cas, and dirt, and leather. Like the impala and Sam and Crowley. He felt the tears fall from his cheeks as he invisioned Castiel was in the trench coat, holding him back.  
“If you were here…”, he mumbled, through hiccups and tears. He gripped the trench coat as hard as he could, his shoulders shaking rapidly. In his mind Castiel was there, holding him back, looking up at him with those blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel can't cook, huh?

There was a small tickle against Dean’s nose as he laid back against the leather of the impala. He rubbed his nose, before blindly reaching for the radio knob, turning up the music with a small, lazy smile. He’d been out working on the impala all day, enjoying a day free of cases or Lucifer or Crowley. There was a small pause as the radio station went to commercials, and Dean sighed. He’d been bored before, but not that bored, he sighed louder, looking over at the empty passenger side seat.   
“Where’s Sam?”, Dean wondered aloud, his curiosity causing him to step out the car and wonder back into the house. He was hit with the smell of burning food, and the sound of an alarm going off. Smoke filled the living room, leading all the way back to the kitchen, where someone seemed to be.. Singing? Dean grabbed the nearest weapon he could find, his hand landed on an umbrella. He sighed and rolled his eyes, before pulling the umbrella up to his shoulder, sneaking into the kitchen slowly.  
“There was a time, where I was alone, no where to go and no place to call home, my only friend was the man and the moon, and even sometimes he would go away too. Then one night as I closed my eyes, I saw a shadow flying high.”, the person sang, as Dean made his way into the doorway of the kitchen. He could make out a tall man, with dark hair it seemed.   
“Whose there?”, he said quickly, his words strong as he posed the umbrella against the persons back, the person froze, all singing quiet.  
“Dean, its me!”, the man said, turning around slowly. Dean’s eyes got wide, and he felt a large smile spread across his face.   
“C-Cas?! What are you doing?”, he asked, his smile spreading wider as he reached behind him to see what he was doing. He saw pans, covered in soot and what looked like burnt food.  
“I was.. Uh.. Trying to cook,” he said, his blue eyes wide with shame and confusion. Dean turned and looked at the former angel with amusement deep in his eyes, and smiled.  
“Why would you do that?”, he asked, stepping closer to him to see through the smoke. Castiel’s face was colored a light gray from the smoke, his hair was a mess, his clothes colored the color of his face. Dean fought back a laugh.  
“I-I wanted to surprise you..”, he mumbled to Dean, looking down at the floor with sad eyes. Dean smiled, wide; so wife that it hurt his cheeks but he kept smiling.   
“Thats so sweet Cas, but you don't have to do that,” he mumbled, feeling himself reach out and brush some gray powder from Castiel’s cheek. He loved that boy, that he knew, but he could never say that. He’d never let him know, he knew Cas wouldn't understand, not yet at least. He had just became human, but Dean had fallen for him not to long after the angel fell through the barn that night.   
“But I wanted to, to make you proud,” he said, his voice sad, as he looked up at Dean.  
“Oh angel,” Dean said, his voice full of adoration. He stared at him gently, pressing his forehead against Cas’ gently, the ash on his forehead spreading onto Deans. Cas looked back in surprise, moving closer to him shyly.  
“Not anymore,” Cas replied, looking down at Dean’s nose, breathing in sadly. Dean knew how Cas felt, having felt it himself after losing the mark of Cain. He stared back at him gently, as they shared a silent conversation.   
“You're perfect just the way you are..”, Dean barely whispered as he felt Cas’ lips against his. Cas’ lips were gently, yet firm, chapped slightly against Dean’s. Dean smiled, blushing hard as he kissed him back gently.   
Dean’s eyes closed first, Cas smiled gently, closing his eyes as well.   
“Its a nickname, Cas,” Dean giggled a little, kissing back against Cas again.   
“Alright, my hunter,” Cas said in return, finally pulling away and looking up at Dean’s closed eyes. Dean laughed, his closed eyes crinkling up.  
“What?”, Cas asked, smiling widely.  
“Maybe you should cook for often,” Dean mumbled, pulling Cas to the sink quickly.  
“Yeah, maybe,” Cas said, looking around at the large room, the dishes everywhere, the smudges on Dean’s forehead, and the empty egg shells on the floor. He let out a small chuckle.   
“Come on, bud, lets clean this up,” Dean chuckled out, grabbing the dishes off the oven.   
“Okay,” Cas sighed, handing him a pan from the stove.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out something new about Castiel.   
> Fluff filled  
> I'm sorry for all grammar/spelling mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for all errors and such.

There was little Dean didn't know about Castiel, from the biggest secrets, to the smallest little things that where unspoken. Castiel knew about that much about Dean, so when they found something new about each other, it was quite the surprise to the both of them. 

There was one time they remember quite fondly, despite the situation.  

It was a cold night, Dean was laying on the couch, drinking a beer. The newly humaned Castiel sat on top of him casually, the extra weight bothering Dean more than he cared to admit. Finally, Dean couldn't take it anymore.   
"H-Hey Cas, why don't we do something?," Dean croaked, from under the man. Castiel looked down, a tad bit of honey on his cheek from their previous meal. Dean smiled at the goofy smile Castiel wore, which was rare nowadays.   
"What where you thinking of doing, Dean?," Castiel asked, his bright blue eyes meeting Dean's dark green ones. They stared at each other momentarily, Castiel's blue eyes searching Dean's as they forgot about all else. Just lost each other in the quiet green and blue daydream.   
Dean blinked after a few minutes and smiled, wider than before.   
"I'm not sure, angel, what do you think?," he asked, looking up at him, his breath short, making his voice breathless and a tad bit horse.   
"Well, we could go for a walk," Castiel stated, nodding slowly. Dean thought for a second, and shrugged, nodding along with his boyfriend.   
"Sure, but grab a jacket, its cold," Dean said, looking at Castiel's plaid robe with dissatisfaction. He never liked that robe much, covered up to much of Castiel's body, in Dean's opinion.   
Castiel nodded once again, before jumping up and accidently hitting his leg on the coffee table. He let out a loud growl, as he tried to act as if he didn't already have a new bruise forming. Dean winced at Castiel's growl, knowing that Castiel still wasn't used to the human form of pain. His sorry filled green eyes met Cas' pain filled blue ones, as Dean stood as well.   
Dean was in some baggy pajama pants, and a white T-shirt, both of which hung loosely around his frame. Castiel took that moment to admire Dean's firm stomach, and hard muscles. He felt his cheeks heat up when his eyes landed on Dean's freckled cheeks, just the slightest bit. There was always a deep love for those freckles buried deep in the ex angel. They had always reminded Castiel of stars.   
Castiel felt his face turn a slightly pinker shade as his eyes went from the man's freckled cheeks to the plush pink lips in the middle of them. He almost shuddered at the thought of what those lips had done to him just a few hours ago, but he bit the urge Back.   
Eventually Castiel's wondering eyes landed back on Dean's mildly amused ones, as those lips curled into a deep pink smile.   
"Take a picture, Cassie, it lasts longer," Dean's rough voice said, playful anger in his voice. There was no doubt in his mind what Castiel was thinking of, because he couldn't stop his mind from wondering there as well.   
"I'll go get my jacket, meet you at the door," Castiel grumbled, shocked he'd been staring long enough to have been caught. He quickly scurried away, leaving Dean a smiling mess in the living room.   
Dean smiled as he walked to the door, now in a more out doors appropriate outfit. He shrugged his jacket on as he heard some quiet shuffling behind him, and then a small grunt.   
Dean slowly turned around to see a slightly overdressed Castiel.   
"Cas, you dont have to wear every piece of clothing you own to go outside for a walk," Dean said, chuckling a little as he pulled off one of the extra jackets Castiel had on. Cas pouted, looking down slightly.   
"But its cold, and last time it was cold, I got sick," Castiel stated, confusion written on his features. Dean couldn't help but let out a loud chuckle, though he tried his best to hide it as a cough.   
"No, Cas. You got sick because you wore just a shirt and some pants. You can get away with only wearing a jacket and some good, thick shoes," Dean stated, as serious as he could be under the circumstances.   
"Okay," Castiel said, bending down to remove the extra pants he had on. Once he was properly dressed he looked up at Dean, almost for approval. Dean smiled and wrapped his arm around the slightly shorter man casually, before heading towards the door. A silent okay.   
The two men silently wondered into the grass, the only sound their footsteps. Castiel's hand slowly ventured towards Dean's, inching its way into his grasp. Dean couldn't help but smile, shaking his head as he looked forward at the dark night around him.   
"Hey Dean, where do you think we are going?", Castiel asked after they'd been walking for awhile. Dean let out a grunt, along with a shrugged. Castiel nodded in response, biting his lip as he stopped slowly. He found himself looking up at the sky, his blue eyes staring up at them. Dean felt his hand tug as he started to walk, then turned back and looked at what was stopping Castiel. Castiel's eyes where wide, almost innocent at the bright stars in the sky. Dean looked up as well, his eyes twinkling against the bright stars.   
"Wow...," there was only one whisper, the both of them awestruck at the twinkle.   
There was a long while before either of them spoke, though their hands never each others.   
"You know, Dean.. The stars, they remind me of you," Castiel mumbled, his eyes barely moving from the sky as he went to glance at the man.   
Dean stopped staring at the sky, his eyes surprised as he looked at the ex angel.   
"You- Why's that?", Dean asked, his face red in the dark moonlight. He felt his ears head up against the cold air of the outdoors.   
"You're freckles," he mumbled, his eyes dancing with Dean's.   
"My freckles?", Dean asked, his eyes soft against Castiel's. He barely croaked it out, the lump in his throat forming hard.   
"Yes, your freckles. They always remind me of the twinkle of the stars, the view I always got from heaven," he whispered against the sounds of the night, and the drum of his own heart in his ears. He felt his cheeks heat up at the gentle love in his eyes.   
"Wow," was all Dean could force out, the lump in his throat growing thicker. He couldn't get himself to say more, all he could do was stare into his blue eye'd angel.   
Dean's eyes spoke volumes more than his voice did, as he leaned in to touch Castiel's cheek. Castiel smiled gently, as he touched Dean's back, his cold fingers against the cheeks softly. Dean felt himself breath in. There was a spark against his cheeks where the fingers just were. They stared up at each other for what felt like hours, before Dean finally got the courage to move closer and press his firm lips against Castiel's. Dean felt himself lock up, not sure what else to do. When it came to romantic, fluffy, chick flick stuff, Dean was no good. He always fumbled and tripped over his own feet. Flirting he was good at, romancing, not so much.   
Castiel's lips moved against Dean's ever so gently, the crisp night around them nipping at their blushing cheeks as they kissed in the night, the stars shining up above.   
Almost brighter than before.

**Author's Note:**

> You can request things on my Tumblr, wattpad, or Kik.  
> Kik: Tobyswaffles  
> Wattpad: @Mad_Little_Alice  
> I'm sorry for any crammer/spelling mistakes.


End file.
